magikanokenshitoshoukanvasreusfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 6 – Raid Night (Nightmare Comes)
Part 1 A staff meeting was abruptly called. “The report that Beatrix was defeated by Hayashizaki Kazuki’s hand had came in.” Headmaster Otonashi informed the Magic Division’s staff that had gathered. “Beatrix’s life is not in a life threatening condition, but it seems she had fallen into magic intoxication. A request from Hayashizaki’s party had reached the Knight Order to recover Beatrix. …When the Einherjars was notified, they demanded an explanation from us as to what had happened. Why did our students become an obstacle to them?” With this information, Headmaster Otonashi explained why he called for this special staff meeting. Liz Liza had never thought that he would especially call for a meeting like this. “The students protected Lotte on their own accord in an unfortunate accident, there is no other way other than telling them that right?” It was not delightful news for Germany, but in this matter that couldn’t be helped. accident didn’t happen. It was not a story where they could take responsibility. It was not an unfortunate accident in the first place. However, Headmaster Otonashi shook his head slowly while pushing his forehead with his index finger. “It would end with that explanation if it were students. There won’t be any kind of responsibility for us. If it were students, we would spend all of the power available to us to protect them. But in this current situation, the problem was that the illegal magician entrusted to our academy brought about harm to the knight of Einherjar, who then abducted the personage of Charlotte Leibenfrau. It was an illegal magician who did this.” Liz Liza’s complexion changed. By no means, was it Hayashizaki Kazuki who he referred to as an illegal magician? “…Regarding the unidentified Diva that Hayashizaki Kazuki is contracted with, the risk is supposed to be minimal. He is a student that we should protect. By no means is he an illegal magician or such…” It was true that Hayashizaki Kazuki had a contract with a different Diva than Solomon 72 Pillar…he was an illegal magician in the eyes of the law. However, the matter developed where they couldn’t carelessly meddle with him. This is because Lemegeton introduced herself as the Demon King who supervised Solomon 72 Pillar. “If he is a harmless existence, we could watch him as long as we like, but he defeated the ace of the Einherjar. This couldn’t be considered as an easy-going matter anymore.” The conference room stirred with voices of confusion towards Headmaster Otonashi’s words. But to consider him a danger because he was powerful enough to defeat Beatrix―no matter how they looked at it, the impression that the decision was over-rushed didn’t change. Hayashizaki Kazuki couldn’t be said to be an honor student, he was just a normal student. There wasn’t supposed to be any reason to doubt him that much. “What tomfoolery is this. How can you reach that kind of conclusion? There isn’t even enough material to doubt him.” “…A report came in that the other day, at the quest that Hayashizaki Kazuki’s party undertook, he illegally picked up a Sacred Treasure. The knights that happened to be present at that time, demanded him to hand over the Sacred Treasure but he resisted, the knights even ended up injured.” “Illegal possession of Sacred Treasure…? Resisting…? How stupid, there is no way Hayashizaki Kazuki would…” “The emotion to want to believe the pupil you are in charge of is very noble isn’t it?” Headmaster Otonashi returned her words with a mocking tone. That brief comment had controlled the atmosphere of the conference room with the exception of Liz Liza. The other teachers, who despite the fact that Hayazhizaki Kazuki had amassed the image of a normal student that could be trusted, became scared when they imagined his hidden side. How foolish…. No, in the first place why were the knights dispatched to a quest with such low level of difficulty? Right now, weren’t all the knights in the metropolis been grouped into Loki’s subjugation’s teams? What in the world was this unnaturalness? Impossible. Such things weren’t supposed to be done to Hayashizaki Kazuki and Lemegeton. Was there any schemer behind the scene…? Could it be…someone with bottomless ill will toward a person who introduced himself as King!? “Including the matter of Beatrix’s attack, the Knight Order demanded this academy to take responsibility. The students took action on their own accord…we couldn’t say that anymore. We have to apprehend Hayashizaki Kazuki and Charlotte, and hand over Charlotte’s personage to Germany. After that, we are going to apply temporary sealing measures to Hayashizaki Kazuki and banish him to the Sword Division.” The situation had automatically progressed to the worst. ―The conclusion moved in the direction where Hayashizaki Kazuki and Lotte couldn’t be saved anymore. “…Lemegeton is a Diva that is possibly connected to Solomon 72 Pillar. If we meddle unskillfully to that contract connection, there would be concern of the deterioration of our relation with Solomon 72 Pillar.” Headmaster Otonashi’s expression changed for the first time after he heard what Liz Liza pointed out, “Fu, fufufu” his shoulders was shaking. “A 15 year old kid is a King, there is no reason to believe such a stupid talk. The Diva who pretend to be Lemegeton, whispering sweet words to the ear of a 15 year old boy when at that age they tend to dream about stupid things, that this boy could become a king. This is just a stupid trick. …But for the moment, we still have some allowance to wait and see. That’s why, now when it’s still an internal problem of this academy, we can deal with this without much fuss by banishing the problem to the Sword Division. After that, we could perform the slowly to transfer the stigmata into a more reliable person than Hayashizaki Kazuki, we could investigate the true identity of that Diva better.” Stigmata Transplanting Operation…? But that technique had the risk of breaking down the mind of the person who had their Stigmata taken out. Such inhumane path of research like this should have been discontinued. Because the Stigmata was connected to the mind of the contractor even up to their atomic particles, there was no way to conveniently take out only the Stigmata. From Liz Liza’s side, board chairman Amasaki started to speak like he was trying to convince himself somewhere deep inside. “If it’s now, everything could be solved just by banishing Hayashizaki Kazuki to the Sword Division. It’s unfortunate about Charlotte Liebenfrau, but…she is not a student of this academy…” According to the law, Hayashizaki Kazuki was a criminal. Any objection couldn’t change that. Liz Liza kept silent. What could she do by herself? Headmaster Otonashi made the verdict. “If there is even a little suspicion…that was the agreement right from the beginning. From now, starting immediately, I order the strongest Magica Stigma of the academy―Otonashi Kaguya to take the quest of apprehending Hayashizaki Kazuki and Charlotte Liebenfrau.” That kind of stupid action…Liz Liza’s mind turned pure white. Even though Otonashi Kaguya was very affectionate toward Hayashizaki Kazuki. For such an order to be handed down by Otonashi Kaguya’s own father…. Part 2 “The magic you can use increases along with the rise of the positivity level and when you kiss someone, you’ll be able to use their magic even up to level 10 temporarily for one time…?” Mio and Lotte were dumbfounded at Kazuki’s explanation. “But I didn’t kiss Lotte just for the sake of power okay? I did it with proper determination…” “It’s okay desu, I understand that well desu, Onii-san.” The girl had the power of telepathy. She understood Kazuki’s real intention. “Besides, I didn't hate it at all to be kissed…” Mio’s expression turned disagreeable looking at Lotte whose cheeks were blushing. “For the sake of protecting Lotte, even kissing her with the determination to keep protecting her…certainly that was, when you have that kind of ability, in that kind of situation there was no other way except to kiss her, but, really, why it must be a kiss…” Mio moaned “Uuuuu” and pouted. “Then if I’m the one who is in the same situation, Kazu-nii would also protect me properly right? And, and then Kazu-nii would also…kiss me?” “Of course I will protect Mio. Now that you mention it…I, I already kissed you, you know?” “…Eh?” “Before this, when Loki’s attack hit you, so I could protect Mio…” “Wait a second! I don’t remember that! I don’t remember that at all!?” “That was…Mio was already dead at that time.” Mio pressed her own lips, her face turned red when she thought about the truth that she was already kissed, then her face turned pale white in despair when she realized that matter had all happened when she was not conscious. Her expression alternated between blushing and paling. “I, I remember seeing a dream of being kissed, but…that was…that had actually happened…? But, but that’s bad, I won’t consent with that!! I also want to do it properly, if Kazu-nii said that you will protect me, then I want you to swear it once again right now right here !” “But right here…that’s…” Seeing Kazuki who shrinked back, Lotte spouted out “Puh”. “That’s right Onii-san…It doesn't count if you gave your oath when the person concerned was not conscious desu.” Lotte said something to support Mio. Mio demanded again while glaring at Kazuki with resentful eyes. “Right now in this place…I want you to kiss me. If you don’t do it, then I won’t believe whatever Kazu-nii is saying about how you consider me as a special person. …I mean, if you had already done it once then it’s not a big deal to do it again right!?” Kiss Mio once more…. That was a deep and significant action that he wouldn't be able to take back again. It had already reached the point where any excuses wouldn't be heard anymore…. But even so, right now, it was not only the demand from Mio that pushed Kazuki, Mio’s lips had the magic power to fascinate Kazuki’s heart. “Onii-san…I don’t mind desu. I will believe Onii-san no matter what happens, so I’m satisfied desu.” Lotte’s word became the feeling that pushed him so, Kazuki took Mio’s chin with his hand. Mio trembled in surprise and closed her eyes. Kazuki resolved himself and kissed Mio. It was a soft and warm sensation incomparable with anything he ever experienced until now. When their lips separated, Mio stared at Kazuki dazedly, then finally she laughed “hehehe” when she came back to herself. “Kazu-niii!” Then Mio hugged Kazuki happily―after that she also returned the kiss from herself to Kazuki. “Yo, you, that kiss just now…” “But you know, Kazu-nii protecting me is not just a one-sided affair. Because I’ll also protect Kazu-nii! That’s why…I will also swear with this kiss…” A heart mark floated from Mio. When she felt satisfied, she gently separated their body from each other. “Then I will also protect Kazuki-oniisan with my all!” In the next moment Lotte stretched herself to Kazuki and kissed him. Wa, wait a minute, what is this situation!? How could it be in this short time he had already received so many kisses from two girls…! This kind of thing is completely like…! {Kazuki…you are, right in this moment, showing off your real face as the harem King!} Mio hugged Kazuki’s right arm with a pouting face. Thereupon Lotte hugged Kazuki’s left arm. Both of their positivity level floated in front of Kazuki’s eyes. Amasaki Mio―132 Lotte―100 “Well…we are a party that protected each other’s back in the end. …Fo, for now we still couldn't be said as something like lovers.” “Then I’ll kiss Mio-oneesan too.” “Eh!? I, I don’t wanna. Even though I had finally kiss with Kazu-nii…Wait, I said wait!” Lotte played around by chasing Mio who was running away. “…Even so, the Knight Order hasn't come yet huh.” Kazuki changed the topic while moving his line of sight to Beatrix who was still fainting. If the Knight Order doesn't come to collect her quickly, they won’t be able to return home to the Witch’s Mansion. When he thought about Beatrix suddenly waking up like a zombie, he felt really uneasy. They started fighting at 4 o’clock, the evening passed as if it was Ragnarok, and when they noticed, the curtain of the night had already descended. The street lights illuminated the empty arcade. “The Knight Order won’t come…so we arrived in their place.” “…Kaguya-senpai? Why are you here?” The figures who appeared at the entrance of the shopping arcade were Kaguya-senpai in her magic dress and Torazou-senpai. …Did senpai came in place of the Knight Order to collect Beatrix? “A quest was handed over to me you know, Otouto-kun.” She talked from the other side of the night. What is this quest senpai was talking about? Right now there was no problem at all in this place. The Haunted Ground had been liberated, Beatrix had been defeated…. What kind of quest was handed down to Kaguya-senpai? In front of the bewildered Kazuki―Torazou-senpai drew his katana and magic power started to be generated from Kaguya-senpai. “Kazuki…why did you do something like that!? Was my trust to you misplaced!?” Torazou-senpai…what is he saying!? “Oh formless and mute shadow, transform into fish that swim in the darkness of delusion! The origin of nightmare, vicissitudes of materialism, answer and swallow the hope and terror…! !” Kaguya-senpai’s summoning magic ― made it really clear ― that it targeted Kazuki. “Senpai! Why!?” “I’m sorry but…it will be just a little painful.” At the same time with senpai’s verdict, from the underfoot of Kazuki―a gigantic monster of shadow rose up. Kazuki perceived the flow of the magic power of the monster that was made from lumps of magic power, he Foresighted its movement and he evaded, then he drew out his Iai. He smashed the shadow monster into small pieces with his slash. “What, what the hell is this!?” “…Prophet, Fire!” Mio fell into panic while watching Kazuki and Kaguya-senpai alternately in distress, Lotte determined the situation quickly and rattled the shadow monster with her gatling gun’s bullets. However, Torazou-senpai stepped towards Lotte and attacked her. She couldn't stop Torazou-senpai’s charge with her gatling gun. In that interval, Kaguya-senpai finished her chant with astonishing speed. “My wicked thoughts is filled with curses, I prayed in earnest for thy’s pain…. I feel no shame for my ominous thoughts! !” The magic to inflict hallucination of pain to the opponent! The bullet of curse flew not to Kazuki but to Lotte. “Aa, UAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” Hallucination of pain that couldn't even be imagined by the one watching outside was―attacking Lotte until she couldn't keep on her feet, she screamed while her body was shaking all over. Given that chance, Torazou-senpai attempted to pursue her. “..Barrett!” Torazou-senpai ate the hastily chanted Barrett by Mio and got blown away. “Senpai…why!” Kazuki screamed while feeling the anger because of Lotte’s pain. “We have to arrest Lotte-chan and…she will die in the hands of Germany. That’s why I must let Lotte-chan escape. I will let you get away. But if you become an obstacle in Otouto-kun’s arrest, I will let you taste a little pain.” Kaguya-senpai coldly informed Lotte. Lotte who crouched in pain, raised her head sternly even with tears amassing in her eyes. “No desu! I will also help Onii-san!!” Kaguya senpai will arrest me…? “I have to…I have to bear this duty! There is no one else other than me!!” Kaguya-senpai informed Kazuki with a tormented expression filled with a sense of duty. {Leme! Is Asmodeus’ magic going to be effective against me too!?} {A contract is a contract. Since she was contracted, the contracted Diva will lend the power the contractor requested without question regardless of the contractor’s purpose. Though if they use the power granted to them in the most foolish manner, the Solomon 72 Pillar will stop forming contract with any Japanese people.} A tone of obvious disappointment colored Leme’s voice. The Solomon 72 Pillar was still in the stage of making sure if there was any worth in cooperating with this country. Now was still nothing more than a testing stage. “Senpai! This is a misunderstanding!! How could this turn into such messed up situation!?” “Kazuki! …Get arrested obediently! That is the best you can do!!” Torazou-senpai attacked Kazuki with an enraged yell. Kazuki redirected the attacking sword with Instant Positioning―there he felt the presence of the shadow monster from his back opening its big mouth. ..Damn! He couldn't avoid it! Half of Kazuki’s body―its left side was bitten by the monster, Kazuki’s magic power that was exhausted in the fight with Beatrix was smashed. There was no other way than to make Senpai powerless! Kazuki turned to senpai and dashed, he drew out his Iai. “Oi…the current you facing against a magician that could use Asmodeus skillfully…it’s pretty bad news!” Leme’s warning voice felt so far away. It didn't enter his mind. “Without hesitation of getting hurt myself when cursing thy…the mutual pain is my pleasure! Cry and scream in the mirror reflection! !” The moment Kazuki cut Kaguya-senpai, Kaguya-senpai’s body was covered with black mist―a defense magic of some kind. The moment the tip of the sword gouged the inside of the black mist, a burning pain ran through Kazuki’s chest up to his whole body. The pain felt like his own body was cut up by a katana! “GUAAAAAAAAAAAA!” He was cut!? When he looked down on his own body, there was not a single wound happened. …Phantom pain? The damage was zero, however this defense magic was…a defense magic that reflected only the pain as it was to the opponent!? In the pause when Kazuki was stopped by the pain, Kaguya-senpai slid away and chanted more spells. Fast chant. Kazuki tried to chase her, but Torazou-senpai forced his way through between them. “Barrett!” Mio’s Barrett blew away Torazou-senpai once again. However because of Torazou-senpai’s obstruction, Kazuki couldn’t reach Kaguya-senpai―her summoning magic was already invoked. “Oh the whisper of the god of death that awaited the visitor impatiently, echo widely and deeply, dyed the whole dream with pain! The evil sound of sadism resounded! !!” The moment that magic was invoked, something like a sound wave was produced from Kaguya-senpai, a siren-like voice was echoing inside Kazuki’s head. That voice doubled the pain Kazuki is experiencing. “―!!” He raised a scream where even the voice couldn't come out, it was not only Kazuki that was feeling the pain of being shredded from Black, Lotte who was attacked with illusionary pain from Pain also suffered and writhed on the ground. So senpai was…specializing in this kind of magic…! “…Kazuki-oniisan…! your own mind using telepathy, this pain could be reduced by tightening your wall of heart!” Lotte shouted such to Kazuki even while bearing her own suffering. However…Kazuki didn’t excel in telepathy to the level of Lotte. It was a field that he was rather poor at. “The desire lurking inside the sea of the heart, stretch that hand pass the sinful flesh! Oh avatar of violation, entangle your desire! Desire Tentacles!” The ground was ripped by Kaguya-senpai’s magic, gigantic tentacles rose up from the inside. The tentacles bounded the hands and feet of the bewildered Mio, Lotte and Kazuki who were writhing in pain. Senpai chanted a spell further while staring coldly at Kazuki and the others who couldn't move anymore. This was senpai’s…the Nightmare Bringer’s fighting style…. If they, who couldn't release themselves quickly from this tentacles, received the brutal high level Summoning Magic from Kaguya Senpai like the sure kill magic, {Hell Imaginary Fire}…! “The five star that shine in the interstice of life and death, spin, spin, pillaged by the whim of the god of death, turn into a silent miserable clay doll! … !!” The magic that was invoked in the end of the long chant was not an attack magic. Weapon creation magic―In both of Kaguya-senpai’s hands, she held a scythe with blade spreading to both sides. But that was not supposed to be a normal scythe! Kaguya-senpai drew near unnoticed like a god of death, she cut Lotte and Mio with a rotation of the scythe. The second they were cut―changes happened to both of them. “What, what is this!? The body’s sense, this is like anaesthesia…!” “!? My eyes cannot see! Kazuki-oniisan!! Where are you!?” Mio and Lotte screamed because of the mysterious effects. Kaguya-senpai also pointed the scythe to Kazuki. “Self Burning!” Just barely in time, Kazuki burned away the tentacles that bind him with the flame armor that covered his body. …But his magic power was dried up using this level 3 magic, his consciousness blurred and almost got carried to Astrum. Kazuki barely stopped it at his limit, he then cut away the tentacles that tied up Mio and Lotte. However, Lotte's eyes couldn't see anything anymore, she was already in a condition that was unfit to continue fighting. Mio too, her body was wrapped with a sense of discomfort. “The thing that was stolen from Mio-chan was her sense of touch. Only that much won’t stop her resistance, so I will keep cutting her until she can’t fight anymore…!” Kaguya-senpai cut Mio with scythe even further. “Kazu-nii…I can’t see anything…I can't feel…!” This time Mio’s sight was also locked inside the darkness, she cowered down in fright. “STOP!” “Ototou-kun…this scythe will rob one of human’s five senses randomly with each strike, the sixth strike will disconnect their magic power. Even if Otouto-kun is the opponent, if I have the resolution to hit you at the cost of getting hit myself, won’t this scythe reach you?” Kaguya-senpai explained her ability intentionally like she was trying to threaten Kazuki. There was no mistake that her word was filled with implication to restrain him. That scythe and the black mist was senpai’s deterrence against close-quarter combat. But there would be no chance of victory against senpai if he tried to trade Summoning Magic from long distance, so…the only way left for survival lies in close-quarter combat! Kazuki stepped into Kaguya-senpai’s range with all his strength and slashed his katana. Kaguya-senpai didn’t even attempt to dodge and received the attack stoically like a scarecrow. His hand confirmed the feedback of the smashed magic on her. But similar with Beatrix, senpai also reduced the damage by controlling her magic power. ―And then separated from that, the pain was reflected back to Kazuki. “GUUUUU!” Without a moment’s delay, the scythe that senpai boasted with would be able to hit him as long she was resolved to receive hit on her own self, swung at Kazuki. Kazuki was barely able to Foresight the trajectory of the scythe. While his head felt like it was ripped open by the illusionary pain, he managed to evade by tumbling over. Kaguya-senpai looked down with a cold gaze at Kazuki who was rolling on the ground. “…Ultra Violence.” The evil sound that doubled the agony reverberated once again, Kazuki escaped from Kaguya-senpai’s close range while feeling like he would go crazy from the agony. With this, he let go the means of survival and the chance to discover the opportunity, from his own hand. “…I want to play around more with Otouto-kun, raising the positivity level higher, then when you become even stronger I want to fight you. Since defeating Hikaru-chan, it has been a long time that someone appeared that could become my rival…yet why did it end up like this?” Kaguya-senpai approached slowly with the scythe in one hand like a god of death. If he was cut by that scythe…its over. “…Stop the approach of resentful enemy, hasten the step of the chosen one…. Oh divine protection of mermaid, grant me the blade to dance on the ice! Moves in the Field!” Suddenly a cool and clear voice like transparent ice rang out. The magic that was invoked―froze Kaguya-senpai’s step, her move was sealed. And then Koyuki who came sliding in the ground picked up Lotte, who had fallen to the state unfit for battle. “Kazuki, please pick up Amasaki-san!” When Koyuki shouted that, ice boots fixed with ice edge similar with Koyuki also generated at Kazuki’s feet. “…Hiakari-san!? You come to help us!?” “Kazuki, let’s escape! …We absolutely cannot win against this person!!” Koyuki dashed to the entrance of the shopping mall, nimbly like an ice-skater, from Kaguya-senpai and Torazou-san who couldn’t run easily on top of the ice. Kazuki asked her while following along. “What in the world is going on?” “There is suspicion regarding Kazuki’s action in the quest, so it was decided that you will be treated as an illegal magician. Because doubt has arisen once more toward your unidentified Diva…a transplanting operation will be conducted to your stigmata, then you will be transferred to the Sword Division where your progress will be observed for a while. Kaguya-senpai was handed the quest for that.” The stigmata would be removed…! Does that mean the contract with Leme would be snatched away!? “However rather than a transfer to the Sword Division, Kaguya-senpai just came suddenly and attacked us.” Even though if she just said to them upfront that this is the academy’s decision…Kazuki could have consented peacefully from the beginning. “The quest that was handed to Kaguya-senpai is to Hayashizaki Kazuki and Charlotte.” “!” ..To catch Lotte and hand her over to Germany means that her life would be in danger. “That’s why Kaguya-senpai probably thought to report something like this, of Hayashizaki Kazuki’s resistance, Hayashizaki Kazuki was arrested but Charlotte had escaped. That was why she suddenly attacked Kazuki to make you resist. That’s the script that senpai chased after.” “Koyuki-chan…as I thought, you had eavesdropped the quest that I received. But I never thought that Koyuki-chan of all people will do something this reckless….” Even though she was supposed to be unable to chase them because of the frozen surface―but Kaguya-senpai’s voice came from their back. “Even though I intended to finish this without pulling over Hikaru-chan and Koyuki-chan and Kana-chan.” When they looked over their shoulders to the voice that was dyed with fierce determination, Kaguya-senpai and Torazou-san were riding on top of tentacles and came chasing them. From the tip of the tentacle that had stretched to their limit on top of the ice, Kaguya-senpai immediately chanted Tentacles, and then she leaped to the next tentacles that grew out from the ice-covered surface, this chase looked like a baton relay. “After all isn't this the best solution? If we take care of it as an internal problem of the academy, everything will end with just Otouto-kun losing his stigmata and transferring to the Sword Division! If I don’t do this…Otouto-kun will really be treated as a criminal!!” But if they were caught like this―Lotte would be alone once more! It would also affect the decision of the Solomon 72 Pillar that was evaluating Japan! However even if they kept running like this with Hiakari-san…where in the world were they going to run? “I refuse! There should be some other solution than this…Ice Buster!” While sliding, Koyuki invoked Vepar’s level 6 magic. The ice mountain directly hit the tentacles that Kaguya-senpai was riding in to pursue Kazuki and the others fiercely. There was no mercy. All those pain―was reflected back to Koyuki. “Kuu…! …I refuse…I already, don’t want to part with…! Even if everyone betrayed me…even though I’m a monster, I won’t start the betrayal from my own side!!” Even while enduring the pain, Koyuki kept crashing the ice mountains one after another to Kaguya-senpai. “…Koyuki-chan…if you cherished Otouto-kun that much…it would be nice if you had become honest earlier. Running away aimlessly, struggling unsightly in the ground...isn’t Koyuki-chan supposed to hate things like that the most?” Kaguya-senpai’s voice could be heard from the other side of the black mist and the defensive magic power. “Senpai as well…weren't you crying when you received the quest from the phone! Don’t just act composed by yourself!!” Kaguya-senpai’s expression that appeared from the other side of the black mist was distorted in sorrow. “…Ultra Violence!” “aAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!” Koyuki who couldn't maintain her skating was tumbling over on the ice surface. Lotte too was dropped from her arm and tumbled around. “Hiakari-san!” Watching that, Kazuki couldn't continue to run away alone and stopped in place. Kaguya-senpai who was struck by all the ice mountain approached them leisurely while riding on the tentacles. “I am not that naïve you know? The sweet dream is already over. Otouto-kun, give up your game of raising positivity level with that Diva.” …Although I also want to be captured by you. Such a small whisper was carried in by the night breeze and could be heard faintly. {Isn't this quite a terrible situation, don’t make such pitiful face hey, Kaguya. Because of the contract, I’ll lend you power if you ask for it, but…you know that your desire won’t come true with this kind of conclusion, isn't that right?} Suddenly Asmodeus materialized in Kaguya-senpai’s side even without getting called. “Be silent. …The truth is I’m always not in the position of needing any desire.” {Hee, is this what you call human?} Asmodeus’ form vanished leaving behind a spitting voice. “Sorry…Otouto-kun.” “Wait, you evil Magica Stigma! As long as this one exist, one’s self won’t permit this kind of atrocity!!” …A voice that was totally unable read the atmosphere at all. From the back alley of the arcade, the figure of an unexpected character appeared. “…Kohaku? Hikita Kohaku!? How can you be here with this timing!?” “Kazuki…this one come to save you! Torazou over there, don’t make any suspicious moves!!” “Kohaku…you bastard!” Torazou-senpai shouted angrily. “…Who are you? I won’t go easy on an unknown person making fun of this and being a hindrance just so you know.” In front of Kaguya-senpai who was angry at Kohaku’s frivolous manner―Kohaku drew out her katana. “Drive and fro and lock, ! Battoukaikon1 ― !!” Drip, Drops of water were hanging from the katana in Kohaku’s hand. Immediately after, that water spread on the whole surface of the surroundings in the blink of eye, transforming into thick mist. Sacred Treasure!? …Could it be that the seven katana Kohaku owned, all of them!” Soon he couldn't see Kaguya-senpai’s surprised expression anymore behind the thick mist. Kohaku pulled Kazuki’s sleeve tightly. “Come on, let’s run Kazuki! Uwah, this ground is so slippery! Whose deed is this, wawawah!” “Hiakari-san, give her the ice boots too!” “…Who, who is this person?” Koyuki who recovered from the agony formed the ice boots for Kohaku too. “Muu…this is …fun!” Kohaku said so without any hint of nervousness. With the enthusiastic Kohaku at the lead, Kazuki and the others were sliding with the skating boots. They were following the roads winding left and right in the back shopping mall to conceal their whereabouts from Kaguya-senpai, and went to escape. “However…where could we escape to?” “That is of course…to this one’s Sword Division!” “Otouto-kun…” Alone inside the cloudy mist, when she felt that there was no one looking at her, Kaguya kept standing stock still in that place, and cried while leaking sobbing voices. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Translator's Notes and References # This is like when someone shouted Bankai in Bleach. There was no direct translation, but it literally mean ‘draw sword, release soul’. Category:Light Novel Volume 2